Conquering the Evil Within
by AyakoOfDeath
Summary: What happens when the world become ruled by a queen who claimes herself pure and the real pure child come back to claim and save the world from utter darkness? CROSSOVER FANFIC: YUGIOH, THE FIFTH ELEMENT
1. Fun Happy Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do own Ayako/Kestrel, Yue, Hasheoth, Seroka, The white phoenix, the unknown universe, the crossbred Lion Phoenix demon race, Nest Avalon, Artemis Brown, Kate Windstar, and my idea for this story. So no one steal my characters or idea. I do not own Sheriniala/S or Shena. They are Ryu Kiyama's rightful characters. I also do not own YuGiOh, or the fifth element.

A/N: I might change P.O.Vs a lot so if I do someone slap me. I'll do my best to not confuse persons. I got this idea the twentieth time I saw the fifth element. I have planed it out carefully and still am working on the ending. I like reviewers and hope that I have more then 100. It's not like you all are so busy you can't click, type something, then re-click. I love reviewers and don't put out chapters till I have some. The times I put out chapters is based on how well my life is going I might not put out chapters for a month or two so just be patient with me. On to the story now, and please, enjoy.

Chapter one- Fun Happy Flashbacks.

The city of Domino was burning to the ground. Slowly blood red sky was filling with black smoke as two figures continued to destroy the once beautiful city. Nine stood watching helplessly in shock and utter horror as there friend desperately tried to protect herself from her sister. The end of the world had come, and even Shena, the depressed Evanescence obsessed gothic girl who had thought death would save her looked scared and helpless. More and more buildings were blown to nothing as Seroka cast a ball of blood red flame at her older sister. Ayako had no time to react and was getting too tired from battle and protecting herself, she was hit and thrown landing on her pretty silver wings. She knew her body wouldn't react anymore. She was too banged up and bleeding. This was it. This was when her once sweet younger sister would send her to forever burn in hell. Even though she was truly the one to send her sister to hell, she wasn't as strong as Seroka.

You see. A very long time ago a protocol child spoke at birth. I believe she said something like:  
Your saver the purest woman shall have two daughters, one of purest intent and the other evil and unclean. Together when the skies go red they shall fight, destroying the world in there wake, do not fear beloved mortals, pure will prevail, Silver dancing light will fill the streets and you will rejoice at her beauty and grace. She will recreate your impure world and you will live in paradise. A perfect world of peace. Demon she is not, She will bring new things into your world, but do not fear them they will not hurt you. You will all be at peace living in a perfect world ruled by light.

Ayako was pure, but her father filled her with a dark sense of hatred and malice by beating her and making her feel worthless. He wanted Seroka to be the pure one, and she became purer then Ayako by an inch.

"Well sister, this is where it ends." Seroka said her red hair sticking to her sweaty face as she caught her breath "How fitting to die in front of your friends."

Ayako's wings were broken off to the side and the bone was sticking out her feathers getting stained with blood. She forced herself to turn slightly to gaze upon her lover's faces; Duke and Hasheoth. She had never known who she truly loved, but now it was so clear. "D...D...Duke...remember me not as I am now, but as I was in your arms four nights ago..." She smiles as best she could dry blood pulling her lips back her head soon falling back on the ground.

Duke's eyes filled with tears and he nodded to her slightly as Hasheoth stared blankly at his rival enemy Duke, than Ayako the girl that he had never stopped loving. He bowed his head soon after that shock and felt like breaking out in tears.

"Weakling, loving a mortal, go burn in hell bitch." Seroka threw a red ball of fire light at her older sister.

Ayako disappeared into dust whispering one last word. "Kestrel..."

As soon as she disappeared S's staff appeared in her hand and she glared at Seroka. "I'll kill you!" She then stopped feeling frozen in place.

"I'm not even pushing my power. Damn worthless guardian. I'm the ruler of this world now. Learn your place!" At that moment S was tossed off to the side and thrown into a wall. The red crossbred demon looked up at the other eight. "You will all drink of my blood and become immortal you will remember this day for the rest of your lives in my new...perfect world.

Then the alarm clock went off.

Did you like the first chapter? I did. It was fun to write. XDReview please.


	2. The Not So Perfect World

Disclaimer: I do own Ayako/Kestrel, Yue, Hasheoth, Seroka, The white phoenix, the unknown universe, the crossbred Lion Phoenix demon race, Nest Avalon, Artemis Brown, Kate Windstar, and my idea for this story. So no one steal my characters or idea. I do not own Sheriniala/S or Shena. They are Ryu Kiyama's rightful characters. I also do not own YuGiOh, or the fifth element.

A/N: I might change P.O.Vs a lot so if I do someone slap me. I'll do my best to not confuse persons. I got this idea the twentieth time I saw the fifth element. I have planed it out carefully and still am working on the ending. I like reviewers and hope that I have more then 100. It's not like you all are so busy you can't click, type something, then re-click. I love reviewers and don't put out chapters till I have some. The times I put out chapters is based on how well my life is going I might not put out chapters for a month or two so just be patient with me. On to the story now, and please, enjoy.

Chapter two- The Not So Perfect World

500 years later  
Duke Devlin awoke from his hellish, but true nightmare and threw his alarm clock at the wall to make it stop beeping. The covers were blown to the other side of the twin mattress. Duke wasn't rich and popular anymore. Everything went downhill. He was a taxi driver now, working to pay rent on his very small apartment. Even now after five hundred years he lives a lone. Being immortal he stilled looked twenty-five and young. Good looking at that. Duke rubbed his eyes and looked up to the sign on his wall that said 'have a great day!' and started to rub his temples sighing. "I try. I really do try."

"Good morning! Today is May twenty sixth, 2505! You have work today; time left before you are late thirty minutes and twenty seconds counting." A computerized voice came on.

"I know damn it I know! Would you for one day shut the hell up!" duke screamed giving a glare at the small box in the wall near his bed.

He slowly wandered into an area where his sink, mirror, fridge and shower were. Even though they were all brown and rusted Duke didn't make enough money to pay for a man to fix it, and he wasn't much of a repair do-it-yourself man. Devlin splashed a little water on his face followed by pulling his jeans on snatching up a black shirt from the floor. He opened the window and jumped back seeing a black figure staring right into the window. "AHH!"

"Shut up and let me in! I'm not that ugly and worthless am I?" It was Kiosuna, the unicorn that Ayako had saved from being killed. You see, Kiosuna was an off spring of the white phoenix's unicorn, but it seemed that the father was a wild unicorn, because of Kiosuna's coloring. The remarkable unicorn was black and silver. His mane was pure black with silver hair here and there, his horn silver, and his wings silver. His body was black, but if you stared closely you could see tiny little silver hairs. Although Kiosuna was beautiful well...you could say he was manically depressed as well.

"No. Your beautiful, you're a beautiful unicorn who just needs to not be so…you." He pushed the button for the door to unlock and about thirty seconds later the black and silver unicorn came in.

"I'm not beautiful, and you are not gay, so stop trying to be gay, although were just going to die anyway." The unicorn folded his wings and sighed.

"Speak for yourself, equine." Duke looked out the window grimacing at the bright light as Kiosuna began to yell, but the black haired man ignored it. 'Five hundred years and this place still isn't perfect and peaceful." He stared down at the streets where red phoenix's road there unicorns. The red district was the poorest on the planet and to believe He Duke Devlin was only one district up from it. That was his place. One up in the sky from the ground, and no where else. His emerald green eyes looked up and strait across to see the blue phoenix's across the street in there homes floating in the sky and riding there colored unicorns. He then stuck his head out the window and looked up to the next couple of districts. Yellow, green, pink, and orange were visible. He then looked ahead again.

Life seemed good, but wars were going on, and the humans who had made it in this new life never put there heads down to notice. "I'm going to work now Kiosuna."

"And further more you never mentioned me in the beginning of this chapter! You said that you lived ALONE. I'M HERE YOU KNOW! Purest of us all am I that invisible!" Kiosuna's voice could be heard all the way to the garage in the taxi car where Duke Devlin now was. He started up the car and put in his license as a computerized voice spoke.

"Welcome Mr. Devlin you have five points left on your license"

"I know. Would you please stop telling me?" With that he drove his hover taxi out into the morning traffic.

Thank you…thank you. I NEED MORE REVIWERS! ITS NOT LIKE YOU PEOPLE HAVN'T SEEN THIS AWESOME MOVIE BEFORE!...or…o.O; ahem. Well I need more reviewers so…yea. I'm pretty much putting this story out for Ryu only. Sigh sigh, please if there is anyone out there…review.


	3. Perfect Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do own Ayako/Kestrel, Yue, Hasheoth, Seroka, The white phoenix, the unknown universe, the crossbred Lion Phoenix demon race, Nest Avalon, Artemis Brown, Kate Windstar, and my idea for this story. So no one steal my characters or idea. I do not own Sheriniala/S or Shena. They are Ryu Kiyama's rightful characters. I also do not own YuGiOh, or the fifth element.

A/N: I might change P.O.Vs a lot so if I do someone slap me. I'll do my best to not confuse persons. I got this idea the twentieth time I saw the fifth element. I have planed it out carefully and still am working on the ending. I like reviewers and hope that I have more then 100. It's not like you all are so busy you can't click, type something, then re-click. I love reviewers and don't put out chapters till I have some. The times I put out chapters is based on how well my life is going I might not put out chapters for a month or two so just be patient with me. On to the story now, and please, enjoy.

Chapter three- Perfect Rebirth

Kasa research lab- Gold District  
Hasheoth was not impressed. It had been a week since the mar's explosion and Joey and Nest who had become scientists and lived in the gold district which was considered royalty and respect. They both had found a life form in the after mass of the explosion. "So you're saying that someone or something was able to survive the explosion?

Nest Avalon was married now; Joey Wheeler had asked her four years after Ayako had died. They worked together and had discovered how to conjure light out of dirt and a crystallized poison only found in Antarctica. "Yes the DNA results state that the life form is not of the demon race, nor of the humans." She said continuing to walk until they reached a large glass container which had a silver metal memory box. "Its life is far greater then any of ours. Amazing that the memory chain did not erupt when the explosion occurred.

Hasheoth stared at it with a new interest "This is it?"

"Yea, here let me show you a comparison of its DNA and our DNA, it is none other then explained...perfect." Joey walked over to the computer and brought up a hologram of a normal crossbred lion phoenix demon's DNA. "This is your DNA chain, simple, but still more then a humans." He then pressed another button and another DNA strand came up with nine times more memory chains of a normal crossbred demon.

"Were dealing with a higher…perfect creature. It could be higher then our Queen Seroka." Nest said staring at the hologram.

"Could you bring the life form back to its original state?" Hasheoth asked.

"Of course." Nest said again "but we need your permission and approval."

Hasheoth only nodded still staring at the glass box. "Do it."

Nest started up the machine and a metal sheet went over the glass container. The crossbred lion phoenix race had finally made this new technology where your body could be broken down and stored in a 'memory disk' to revive it took only five minutes. You grew the bones back, and the skin and the hair and put together everything like a puzzle.

The lion phoenix race had lived life as we did in the medieval times, yet there intelligence was incredible. There technology is far beyond what we have today and what we would ever have. The move from the unknown universe where they used to reside in hiding was a hard one. Everyone from the universe had to be teleported and it took a very long time. Most of there technology had to be built using the earthly elements so nothing was perfect. At this point in time everything always seemed to come out 90 percent correct.

"The life form is growing skin and I'm getting the data for when it was put in the memory disk." Joey said still typing on the computer.

Hasheoth had seen this be done millions of times him being Seroka's right hand man, but as he watched the metal plate slide back he gasped in utter shock of whose face he saw.

"This life form was put in the memory bank four days after Seroka triumphed…that's. Interesting." Joey finally looked up at the girl lying in the glass case and stared. "You see? Perfect."

Nest his Joey over the head at that moment and both men just continued to stare.

The girl was none other then Ayako. Ayako was lying naked in a glass container looking more beautiful then ever. Her skin looked so fair and her body was perfect in every way it looked like she had never eaten in her life, but her bones were strong and she looked as if she was very strong. Ayako had taken her first breath of life in about five hundred years and she has slowly opened her soft silvery blue eyes. Looking confused she shot up in the large glass container her silver phoenix feathers on her lion's tail following as she curled up in the corner looking scared. "Ashi kudosara mikensalira!" She screamed.

Everyone but the red queen Seroka had forgotten the old language which Ayako was screaming at the moment. So not even Hasheoth could understand her. "Is…is that glass breakable?" he asked.

"Unbreakable." Joey said still watching the beautiful woman in front of him.

Hasheoth slowly approached Ayako and cocked his head. "Juna ala Ra! Fuska unk imperlire!" She screamed as Hasheoth walked right up to the glass and tapped it.

"You have to work on those communication skills."

A low growl could be heard as she crawled forward and glared at Hasheoth, punching strait though the glass and strait to his face as all the glass around her shattered. Hasheoth fainted onto the ground head bleeding as Ayako jumped down off the table looking around as Nest pressed the general alert button and men came in with guns. Ayako looked around and then ran jumping into the vent system and crawling though.

Hasheoth held his head as it healed and stood up running after her with a few policemen behind him holding guns. "Split up and look for her! I want her alive understand!" With that he took off after the demon princess.

Joey continued to stare ahead only to whisper "She's back...were all saved."

I know I know. You all think I'm an insane obsessed person...BUT I AM! REVIEW DAMN IT!


End file.
